


After the Implosion

by MrsPottersLullaby



Series: The Perception of Evil [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsPottersLullaby/pseuds/MrsPottersLullaby
Summary: The sequel to "The Lines Between Good and Evil".What happens after everything falls apart? The characters must navigate the consequences of their decisions while battling their grief. As their own worlds are feeling empty and worthless the outside world is crumbling as well. New hope, new friendships, and new relationships all weave their way into the tapestry of their lives, but will it be enough to clean up their mess?***************************************************************************************************Better summary coming soon.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Series: The Perception of Evil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848889
Kudos: 1





	After the Implosion

Grey. Everything was grey. There was a wall of grey mist blocking out the minimal light the moon gave off. It smelt of grey. There was a stale ashen smell that was thick to the point of blocking airways. It tasted of grey. The ashen smell that was clinging to the inside of everyone’s nose slipped down their throat coating it. It sounded of grey. It was a dull throb that was but an echo of the true sound. 

The grey was cast aside with a blinding flash of light. Fire. Now everything was on fire. The ground was burning, the people next to her were burning, her throat felt as if someone poured gasoline down it and struck a match. Snot. Snot was pouring out of every orifice beyond control trying to cool the fire that now consumed her entire being. Fire cast aside the grey haze and lit it beyond recognition in a blinding burn.

Liza couldn’t let the fire consume her now. She had come this far, she had to push, she was strong, there were others that had been burned far worse than she was. Liza pushed through the blur of tears and ran towards the girl that was cowered against the brick building letting out a howl of anguish.

“It’s going to be okay,” she bent down swiveling her bang towards her so she could find the water bottle inside.

The girl no more than 10 years old let out a whimper of recognition craning her head towards the noise as she surely couldn’t see through the coating the pepper spray had left on her eyes.

“I am just going to tilt your head towards me, then I am going to pour the water over your eyes, okay?” Liza started to pour the liquid hesitantly out of the bottle.

She knew that the water had to be done first to flush out as much of the spray as possible. She also knew how it could re-aliven the sting to an unbearable level as well. The girl let out a blood-curdling yowl. 

“I know, I know it hurts” Liza’s eyes were now welling with more tears, not cause by tear gas this time. “I’ve got something right here that will help.”

This time she ripped the lid off of her milk container and drenched the girl's face, knowing that this would help to finally relieve some of her suffering. 

The girl’s cries were finally dwindling to a soft whimper as a woman came running up squashing the child into her side and weeping.

“Oh my goodness,” She kissed the top of the girls head, “I thought-- I just oh thank god”

The woman turned towards Liza who was now standing rather awkwardly. “Thank you.”

“Its really nothing. I just don’t understand how they could do that to a child.” The fury that brought her out here in the first place was building back up with a vengeance. 

“To them, she isn’t a child though, she is a problem.” The woman held her hand steady on her daughter’s back as she ushered her away from the roaring protests. 

The tips of the girls pointed ears poked out from beneath her hair the only small indicator that she was anything other than human. The smallest of differences that would be missed by so many, but the smallest of differences that would paint a target on her for the rest of her life. 

Liza resigned to her fate of heading home for the evening, knowing that there weren’t many other things that could be accomplished tonight. She treated the people she came across on her way to her car. Providing bandages to the many with wounds until she ran out. Giving them the rest of the granola bars, water bottles, and the milk jug she had left. It wasn’t much, but hopefully, it would bring some relief to the many that were out on the streets tonight. She reached her car with only her keys and phone left in the bag. 

The ostentatious car that once brought her so much joy. Her first purchase after her first big paycheck now made her feel like a criminal. It was hard to find joy these days and the heated and cooled leather seats couldn’t even bring a hint of a smile to her lips these days. The computer system in the car chimed relentlessly with notifications. 20 missed texts. 5 missed calls. All from her daughter. The one she had given up. The one she still wasn’t sure of how to talk to. The one that right now needed her more than she could bear. 

It was easier to help the world than to sit at home with her pain that she couldn’t even begin to solve. How do you ease grief when the whole world is on fire? How do you begin to tell your daughter that everything will be okay when the world is burning? It was easier to try and fix the world than to bring back the dead. 


End file.
